


【冈部伦太郎】拓扑轨道的置信阈

by lyn13th



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn13th/pseuds/lyn13th
Summary: 我流独白，语无伦次。





	【冈部伦太郎】拓扑轨道的置信阈

**Author's Note:**

> 我流独白，语无伦次。

> **我从每一片蝴蝶羽翼里寻找上升气流，在每一个不可能中觅求希望**。

变动率显示仪的数字闪烁，我从眩晕中回神。

多少次了呢，我像个在无限域上游走的孤点，所到之处拖出模糊的彗尾，不知扫过何方。

真由理说她对一颗流星许愿，让我从儿时的重病里活下来。而我清醒地看着灾厄一次又一次降临，如同所有那些关于彗星的不详传说。

如果没被好奇支配就好了，如果没成为疯狂科学家就好了，如果……没认识他们就好了。

没有如果，又是哪里来的“就好了”。每个分叉点都拷问存在，每条世界线收束往未知的彼方。蒂娜给我讲海德格尔，可我只能想起奥古斯丁。我在时间外探知命运，现在即过去和未来。千万个冈部伦太郎做世界线上普通的人类与人们相遇，千万个凤凰院凶真藏身时间的涡流里做孤独的观测者。人如何在时间里存在，人如何成为自己的神明。

我该相信什么，我能相信什么。命运石之门的选择，在哪里降临；所有行动的意义，在哪里显现。

今天真由理没死，今天红莉栖还在。今天的琉华子被关在男孩子的身体里，今天的铃羽无处归去。今天我救下了谁，今天谁在哪里如何死去。三十六年前的台式电脑在世界某处，二十五年后的时间机器始终存在。雷网赛上的菲莉斯运筹帷幄，荧屏照亮出租屋角落闪光的指压师。有人在电视工房的餐桌前痴痴地等，有人在科学院的讲台上癫狂地笑。

一切可以重来，一切不能重来。

哪里是曾经，哪里是将来，瞬间的永恒里，我又是哪个我。绝望盘成莫比乌斯，绕开光明。我挣扎着剪断命运缠绕的线团，在世界的境界面上破出巨大洞窟。我从每一片蝴蝶羽翼里寻找上升气流，在每一个不可能中觅求希望。

所有信条的交集在世界轴上零测，我执着地固守着原点，寻找环中的线、面上的孔，寻找所有拯救世界和脱离世界的希冀所系。信念趋于极限，道路幽深纠缠。每一点微小的快乐都像被压上害怕再次失败的千钧巨石，每一次剥夺回忆的痛苦都像更大幸福的空头赌注。

我还要在绝望的力场里坠落多久？我挥出荧光剑，微明照不亮浓稠的黑暗；我打开蒸汽蛇的开关，滴水浸不润干旱的时光流。未来道具5号机吹开眼前迷雾，电话微波炉……被用来拯救世界。

简直像某个逝去世界的遗产，在那段历史里中二病是设定，世界不曾被扳动道闸。

会找到办法的吧，为曾经的自己。

到那时，我将能且仅能度过漫长而珍贵的三星期。我将在这难忘的三星期里遇见重要的人，得到再失去，麻木再清醒。盛夏酷暑，之后是远方的希望和自由。

我望之而不可及的希望和自由。

那么，世界，我又来了。

-fin-


End file.
